El amor es problematico
by Shikamaru2211
Summary: Shikamaru e Ino se vuelven una pareja feliz pero hay muchas personas que intentaran separarlos, 5 personajes nuevos inventados por mi y peleas de varios personajes.
1. Arena contra Hoja

**Los personajes de Naruto no son y nunca serán míos desgraciadamente**

**Este es mi primer fanfic y no se como hacerlo así que si hago algo mal ayúdenme a mejorar publicando reviews.**

* * *

Capitulo 1 Arena contra Hoja 

(Suena el timbre de la casa Yamanaka)

-Buenos días Shikamaru- dice Yamanaka Inoichi cuando abre la puerta

-Se encuentra Ino- pregunto Shikamaru con el tono de aburrimiento de siempre

-Ino- grito Inoichi

La joven seguía dormida

-Ino tienes una misión- le grito su padre mientras le sonreía al joven chuunin

-Shikamaru-kun vino por ti-

-Dile que espere, enseguida bajo-

-Voy por Chouji- grito Shikamaru

-No ya casi termino, esperame- grito Ino

-Esta bien- Shikamaru se sentó en la sala y espero.

Mientras Ino bajaba Shikamaru y el padre de la joven empezaron a conversar

-Que haces por las tardes Shikamaru- pregunto el padre de la joven

-Nada interesante- dijo el joven chuunin distrayéndose con las nubes

-Por que no invitas a mi hija a salir- dijo Inoichi

Ino bajaba las escaleras

-Te hice esperar Shikamaru- pregunto

Shikamaru se sonrojo

-Eres tan problemática ahora vamos por chouji- dijo desanimado

En el camino hacia la casa de los akimichi se encontraron a Lee y a su

maestro.

-Mira Lee una pareja disfrutando de la primavera de su juventud-comento Gai a

su aprendiz

-No somos pareja- gritaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo sonrojándose

-Vamos Shikamaru, Ino es una chica muy bonita- dijo Lee el y su maestro

continuaron con su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Akimichi, Chouji los esperaba en la entrada

comiendo unas papas fritas.

-Buenos días Ino y Shikamaru- dijo Chouji comiendo

-Buenos días Chouji- dijeron Ino y Shikamaru

-Comencemos la misión- dijo Ino emocionada

-Tu serás el líder Shikamaru- pregunto Chouji

-No, ya debe de estar esperándonos en la entrada principal-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal vieron una sombra muy familiar.

-Shikamaru-kun-

-Hola Temari-

-Ella, la odio- pensó Ino

Temari le lanzo una mirada de odio a Ino

-Comencemos la misión- dijo Shikamaru para reducir la tensión entre las dos

Fue una misión muy sencilla, cuando regresaban Ino tropezó con una piedra

haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

-Estas bien- pregunto Chouji

-Eres tan problemática- dijo Shikamaru sacando una venda

-No es nada grave, es una torpe- dijo Temari con cara de enfado

Shikamaru vendaba el brazo de Ino

-Puedes continuar- pregunto Shikamaru

-No casi no puedo moverme-contesto apenada

-No podemos perder tiempo así que te llevare en mi espalda, sube- dijo

Shikamaru

Ino se sonrojo y Temari le lanzo una mirada de odio

Ino pensaba varias cosas mientras estaba en la espalda de Shikamaru.

-Que bien huele, creo que ha crecido y se esta volviendo fuerte-

-No, no puede ser, que estoy pensando es flojo y aburrido-

-Aunque se esta haciendo tan guapo-

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Shikamaru se ofreció a llevar a Temari y a Ino a sus

casas.

Primero llevo a Temari, quien lo tomo del brazo provocando la ira y los celos de

Ino, cuando llegaron a su departamento

-Buenas noches Shika-kun espero que duermas bien- besándolo en la mejilla lo

que provoco mas la ira de Ino

-Adiós Temari- dijo Shikamaru aun sonrojado

Ino y Temari se despidieron con una mirada de odio

Cuando iban para la casa de Ino comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos

-Shikamaru desde cuando nos conocemos- pregunto Ino

-Desde que éramos pequeños creo-le respondió tratando de recordar

(Retrospectiva)

(Chouji y Shikamaru recostados en la azotea de una casa viendo las nubes y comiendo papas fritas)

-Hola soy Ino- dijo una versión pequeña de Ino

-Hola soy Chouji-

-Soy Shikamaru y estorbas mi visibilidad-

-Soy Yamanaka Ino y busco niños para crear un equipo ninja y así impresionar a Sasuke-kun- dijo la pequeña

-Yo acepto- dijo Shikamaru

-Yo también- dijo Chouji

-A propósito que hacen- pregunto

-Estamos viendo las nubes-

-Son raros, pero algo geniales-

(Fin de retrospectiva)

-Shikamaru-

-Ino- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Shikamaru tu primero-

-No tu primero- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Esta bien, tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde-pregunto sonrojándose

-No- respondió

-Quieres ir conmigo al parque mañana-

-Me estas invitando a salir- pregunto

-S... Si supongo-

-Esta bien-

-Paso por ti mañana a las 5:00- dijo esto y se fue corriendo a su casa

Ino estaba por entrar a su casa cuando unos ojos se iluminaron, era Temari

-Te odio mocosa- dijo con voz amenazadora Temari

-No me importa, igual yo a ti-

-Eres un estorbo se supone que tu amas al tal Seske-

-Sasuke, y no, el ya no es nada-

-Esta bien, pero acabas de convertirte en mi enemiga no dejare que seas feliz con Shikamaru y haré lo que tenga que hacer- diciendo esto se fue con el viento.

Fin de capitulo 1

Arena Vs. Hoja

* * *

Y ahí esta el primer capitulo pronto vendrán mas capítulos y el titulo del siguiente es: "Bajo las nubes junto a la mujer que amo" 

Fue difícil terminar este primer capitulo así que espero que lo disfruten y que dejen reviews también pueden contribuir con ideas o algo así.

Nos vemos.


	2. Bajo las nubes junto a la mujer que amo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON Y NUNCA SERAN MIOS.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PARECE QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, HASTA AHORA TENGO COMPLETO HASTA EL CAPITULO 3 DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO PUEDO COMPLETAR EL 4.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Bajo las nubes junto a la mujer que amo

Ino no pudo dormir esa noche por las palabras de la chica de la arena.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Chouji toco el timbre de la casa de Ino.

-Se encuentra Ino- pregunto

-No se encuentra dormida aun- contesto Inoichi con un bostezo

-Ino, Chouji vino a verte- grito

Ino bajo las escaleras y le pregunto que hacia en su casa tan temprano.

-Vine a preguntarte que, quizás, puedas salir conmigo en la tarde-

Ino se mostró impresionada ante la propuesta.

-No puedo saldré con Shikamaru en la tarde, lo siento-

-Saldré con Shikamaru en la tarde- estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Chouji unos segundos.

Chouji corrió hacia su casa con una mirada de tristeza.

-Ni modo se quedara así un tiempo, preparare todo para cuando llegue Shikamaru- dijo con una sonrisa

Atardeció pronto y Shikamaru llego puntual.

-Ino aun no esta lista pasa por favor- dijo Inoichi

Shikamaru espero media hora hasta que Ino por fin bajo.

-Que problemática eres- dijo el chuunin

-No puedes empezar diciendo algo como "que bien te ves", tarado- dijo Ino enojada.

Y salieron de la joven rumbo al parque.

Ino saco la comida que había preparado.

-Son recetas de mi familia-

Shikamaru tomo algo que parecía un rollito y lo probo, su cara se puso roja y comenzó a escupir fuego.

-Esos son los rollitos super picantes de mi familia-

Shikamaru tomo una taza y se sirvió té, lo bebió todo y cuando termino se puso azul.

-Ese es el super té de relajación con efecto laxante-

-Necesito un baño- dijo Shikamaru

20 minutos en el baño después

-Lo siento soy una tonta- dijo Ino con lagrimas en el rostro

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo Shikamaru con tono de tranquilidad.

-Quieres ir a ver las nubes conmigo- dijo la joven limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro

Fueron a la azotea donde Shikamaru veía las nubes y se recostaron.

-Ino, tengo algo que darte- dijo shikamaru sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Esto es un collar al que llaman "corazón del fuego" por su esfera roja que tiene colgando-

-Es hermoso Shikamaru, pero lo único que quiero es que me des un beso-dijo Ino sonrojándose

El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte en ese momento pero Shikamaru se acerco a Ino y la beso.

-Me gustas Shikamaru- grito Ino, el viento reducía el sonido.

-Que- pregunto Shikamaru gritando.

-Que me gustas- grito de nuevo sonrojándose

-A mi también me gustas- grito Shikamaru.

Shikamaru llevo a Ino a su casa se despidieron con otro beso.

Cuando Shikamaru regresaba a su casa se encontró con una sombra familiar.

-Chouji- grito

Chouji lo miro con odio y lo golpeo.

-Amigos, no- dijo con tono sarcástico.

FIN DE CAPITULO 2

BAJO LAS NUBES JUNTO A LA MUJER QUE AMO

* * *

AHI ESTA EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES ALGO CORTO PERO AHI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA "DECEPCION" NO SE LO PIERDAN. 

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y EN ESPECIAL QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS AMIGOS DE LA PREPA EN ESPECIAL A GABO QUE ES EL QUE LOS LEE PRIMERO.

**Y SI SE QUEDARON PICADOS CON EL FINAL NO SE PREOCUPEN NO TARDO MUCHO EN SACAR EL CAP 3**

**BYE**


	3. Decepcion

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA CASI TERMINO EL NUEVO CAPITULO PERO NECESITO SUGERENCIAS ME QUEDE TRABADO VAN A HABER NUEVOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI (NO SE SI SE PUEDA)

Y NO CREO PODER SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA DENTRO DE UN BUEN RATO.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NUNCA SERAN MIOS

* * *

Chouji siguió golpeando a Shikamaru cuando le iba a dar el golpe final

-Técnica de crecimiento corporal, brazo-

Shikamaru logro esquivar el golpe

-Atadura de sombras- grito logrando que su sombra se alargara capturando a Chouji

-Tranquilo Chouji, porque me golpeas- pregunto Shikamaru

-Tu me quitaste a Ino- grito furioso

-Te gusta Ino, desde cuando- pregunto Shikamaru

-No lo sabrás por que te voy a acabar- dijo Chouji aun molesto

-Sabes que ya aguanto con la atadura de sombras por lo meno media hora, ahora cuéntame desde cuando te gusta Ino- dijo Shikamaru y se sentaron ahí

-Ella siempre me ha protegido por eso me gusta- dijo Chouji recordando

(Retrospectiva)

(Hay algunos niños molestando a Chouji)

-Eres un gordo patético-

-No sirves para nada-

Chouji solo los mira casi llorando

-Déjenlo en paz, tontos- grito Ino que salió con un palo y los empezó a golpear.

-Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con mi amigo-

-Gracias Ino- dijo Chouji

-Eres un tonto debes aprender a defenderte solo-dijo regañándolo

-Chouji promete que vas a aprender a defenderte solo- la niña puso su meñique

-Esta bien lo prometo-

Y juntaron sus meñiques

(fin de retrospectiva)

El chakra se le acababa a Shikamaru

-Parece que estas cansado-dijo Chouji sonriéndole

-Demonios- pensó Shikamaru

La atadura de sombras se desvaneció

-Bien ahora el golpe final- dijo Chouji

Una sombra apareció desviando el gigantesco puño de Chouji

-A... Asuma-sensei – dijeron los dos jóvenes

-Chouji no puedo creer que tu hayas empezado-

-Como pudiste golpear a tu mejor amigo- dijo Ino que venia atrás de Asuma

-Me decepcionas- dijo Ino

-Yo... yo no quería- dijo Chouji con lagrimas en el rostro

Asuma cargo a Shikamaru que estaba desmayado en su espalda dejando a Chouji solo.

Cuando todos se fueron una sombra apareció a mitad de la calle.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar y tu me puedes ayudar a mi-

FIN DE CAPITULO 3

DECEPCION

* * *

ESO ES TODO. DE ESTE CAPITULO ME PARECIO MUY CORTO MANDENME SUS REVIEWS Y SI QUIEREN PUEDEN OPINAR COMO PUEDO CONTINUAR A QUIEN QUISIERAN VER PELEAR O ALGO ASI

LES AGRADEZCO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO MI FANFIC EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA "COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS; EQUIPO SHIKAMARU DE NUEVO"

AGRADEZCO A MIS AMIGOS DE NUEVO, Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEPENDE DE GABO SI ME AYUDA A ESTUDIAR O NO ASI QUE REZEN PARA QUE ME AYUDE.

BYE


	4. Equipo Shikamaru de nuevo

ESTE ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA "EL AMOR ES PROBLEMATICO" QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN GRACIAS.

**Y EL QUINTO CAPITULO VA A TARDAR UN POCO EN LLEGAR PORQUE LOS EXAMENES SON LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA LO SIENTO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y NUNCA LO SERAN.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, EQUIPO SHIKAMARU DE NUEVO

La mañana siguiente del ataque, Shikamaru seguía inconsciente después de la batalla con su amigo, Ino y el habían dormido en casa de Asuma.

-Donde estoy- pregunto Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor

-Estas en mi casa, quedaste inconsciente después de la batalla- dijo Asuma prendiendo un cigarro

-Shikamaru- grito Ino que corrió a abrazarlo

Shikamaru tenia la mirada perdida

-Que te pasa- pregunto Ino

Shikamaru solo podía recordar los golpes que le había dado Chouji

-Nada- respondió desanimado

-Es sobre Chouji cierto- pregunto Ino

-Si me dijo que te amaba- contesto

Ino se sorprendió

-Bueno pero no es razón para que te haya golpeado-

Shikamaru sonrió y beso la frente de su novia

-Vayamos a desayunar- dijo Shikamaru

Shikamaru salio de la cama Ino se tapo los ojos rápido al ver que su novio solo estaba en calzoncillos

-Lo siento no lo sabia donde esta mi ropa- pregunto Shikamaru nervioso

Cuando se cambio salieron de la casa de Asuma hacia un restaurante cercano.

-Hey, Shikamaru, Ino- grito alguien

Era Naruto desayunando con Hinata

-Naruto, Hinata que hacen aquí- pregunto Ino

-Estamos en una cita y ustedes- dijo Naruto

-También estamos en una cita también-

Desayunaron platicando sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando terminaron, Hinata e Ino se fueron de compras mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru fueron a entrenar.

1 hora mas tade cuando los chicos terminaron de entrenar fueron a las tiendas para ver si las chicas habían terminado sus compras.

Un grito detuvo sus caminos.

-Na... Naruto- kun-grito Hinata que estaba herida

-Quien te hizo esto- pregunto Naruto

-Donde esta Ino- pregunto Shikamaru muy preocupado

-Se la llevaron-dijo Hinata antes de desmayarse

-Tu llévala al medico yo iré con la quinta a reportarle- dijo Shikamaru corriendo hacia la mansión

Naruto llevo a Hinata al hospital en brazos.

-Hinata espera un poco- pensó Naruto

Cuando llegaron al hospital Sakura los atendió.

-Disculpa por las molestias, Sakura-

-Si no es nada de que preocuparse- dijo Sakura dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata

Hinata recupero la conciencia

-Naruto eres tu- pregunto Hinata

-Si Hinata aquí estoy-dijo Naruto tomándole la mano

-Naruto yo siempre te he amado-dijo Hinata sonrojándose

-Hinata yo también te amo solo que pensé que te caía mal-dijo Naruto

-Naruto eres lo que mas atesoro desde el primer momento que te vi-

-Gracias- dijo Naruto y la beso

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Sakura.

-Lo siento si interrumpo algo-dijo Sakura

-Naruto tienes una misión, la quinta te llama-

Naruto beso de nuevo a Hinata quien se veía triste

-No te preocupes volveré- dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Naruto toma esto- dijo la joven extendiendo el brazo con un pequeño brazalete

Naruto lo tomo y le pregunto que era.

-Es un brazalete que se les da al primer hijo de la familia principal te protegerá y te recordara que yo te estoy esperando-

-Gracias, volveré, créelo- dijo Naruto retirándose

Ya en la mansión de la Hokage

-Vieja Tsunade me llamo- pregunto Naruto al entrar

-Si, les encargo la misión de rescatar a Yamanaka Ino- dijo la Hokage

-Esta bien iré-contesto Naruto

-Shikamaru tu serás el líder de esta misión reúne a un equipo, para acompañarte-dijo la hokage

-No sabemos donde están- respondió Shikamaru un poco intranquilo

Cuando dijo eso un kunai entro por la ventana clavándose en el escritorio de la Hokage.

-Si quieres ver a la chica de nuevo debe venir Shikamaru-kun con algunos amigos al bosque de la muerte, entre ellos debe venir Hyuuga Neji y Aburame Shino-

-Esta bien ya saben a donde ir, comiencen la misión-

El papel que contenía la nota empezó a arder

-Un sello explosivo, todos abajo-grito Tsunade

Cuando exploto todos se quedaron callados

-Que esperan parados ahí, vayan hacia el objetivo-grito Tsunade de nuevo

-Tienes idea de quien será tu equipo- pregunto Naruto

-Tu, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee y yo-

-Y que pasa con Chouji-

-Cállate y búscalos-

-Separémonos- dijo Naruto

Neji estaba en el parque con Tenten tratando de preguntarle algo importante

-Tenten me preguntaba si tu... -

-Lo siento Tenten te lo devuelvo al rato- dijo Naruto jalando a Neji

-Que estas haciendo Naruto- pregunto Neji

-Lo siento pero tenemos una misión-

-Pero no me quiero ir- dijo Neji extendiendo los brazos como si quisiera alcanzar a Tenten

Kiba estaba en una misión así que Shikamaru decidió llevar a Shino en su lugar.

Rock Lee estaba en su dojo entrenando cuando Naruto abrió la puerta.

-Naruto- san vienes a retarme- pregunto con la emoción de siempre y con los ojos con llamas

-No lo siento tenemos una misión-

-Mucho mejor- dijo Lee

Se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte, cuando llegaron a la entrada de este aparecieron cinco hermosas jóvenes.

-Bienvenidos les presentaremos las reglas de este torneo-

Fin del Capitulo 4

COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, EQUIPO SHIKAMARU DE NUEVO.

* * *

AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO 4 DE MI HISTORIA.

**NO SE VAYAN A DESESPERAR SI TARDA ALGO EN APARECER EL CAPITULO 5.**

**QUIENES SERAN LAS JOVENES QUE APARECEN AL FINAL.**

**NOS VEMOS. **


	5. Kunoichis bandidas

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 5 DE MI FANFIC.**

**BUENO AQUI COMIENZA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

"Kunoichi bandidas"

-Torneo- pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado

-Si nos contrataron para asesinar a Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino- contesto una joven de pelo castaño corto y ojos azules.

-Pero se nos hace mas divertido si peleamos contra ustedes primero, si pierden dos batallas morirá Ino- dijo alegremente una muchacha de pelo azul largo y ojos azules.

-Perdonen nuestra falta de respeto somos una organización de caza recompensas llamadas "las kunoichis bandidas" – dijo una chica alta de pelo

negro lacio y ojos negros.

-Somos Hana- Dijo señalando a una joven morena alta con pelo largo lacio con ojos verdes y con un copete que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Yuki- dijo nuevamente señalando a una joven de estatura baja con el pelo café corto y que cargaba consigo tres pergaminos.

-Kana- señalando esta vez a una joven alta con cabello negro muy largo y ojos de un extraño color plata.

-Yusumi- señalando a la chica que estaba muy alegre.

-Y yo la líder , Yumi y estamos aquí para cumplir nuestra misión.

-No pensamos que puedan ganarnos así que realizamos este pequeño torneo- dijo Yusumi

-Problemáticas- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Shikamaru

A todas les salió una gota de sudor al oír esta respuesta.

-Bien entonces escogeremos los combates, Hana tu empiezas- dijo la líder.

-Escojo a Hyuuga Neji como mi oponente- dijo la muchacha lanzando una mirada de odio al jounin

-Tú el rubio de ojos azules, te toca- refiriéndose a Naruto

-Quien fue el que lastimo a mi novia- dijo con tono amenazante

-Quien la chica de los ojos blancos, yo fui y no me arrepiento- contesto la chica alta de ojos color plata.

-Esta bien Kana contra el rubio- continuo la líder

-Yuki tu turno- señalo a la chica con los tres pergaminos en su espalda

-Mi oponente será Aburame Shino- dijo señalando con odio al joven con gafas de sol

-Nara Shikamaru es tu turno-

-Es muy problemático, donde tienen a Ino- pregunto el chuunin

-Tu turno- le repitio

-No quiero participar en tonterías como esta-

-Tienes que hacerlo o tu novia morirá-

-Esta bien como Nara Shikamaru se niega a escoger oponente yo seré su oponente- dijo la chica

-Bien parece que solo quedamos el de cejas grandes y yo- comento una voz por detrás de ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Como hizo eso ni siquiera sentí su presencia- pensó Shikamaru al notar que detrás de ellos se encontraba una alegre joven saludándolos.

-Esta bien pero no hagas estupideces, Yusumi contra el cejudo- dijo la líder a la chica.

-El bosque lo hemos dividido en cuatro ahí se llevaran a cabo los combates, sigan a sus respectivas combatientes a la zona del combate si mueren en el camino se tomara como una derrota, si pierden dos veces Yamanaka Ino morirá, entendido, ahora comiencen- grito Yumi

Todos fueron guiados a sus respectivos lugares de combate a través del oscuro y tenebroso bosque donde se había llevado a cabo la segunda parte del examen chuunin.

Hyuuga Neji iba siguiendo a la joven Hana hacia la zona norte.

-Terminemos esto pronto- dijo Neji

-Créeme, voy a matarte pronto, el tiempo ya no importara para ti- le dijo con odio

-Esta bien no te conozco y no creo que me odies por este estúpido torneo-

-Correcto, casi llegamos, ahórrate tus palabras para cuando necesites pedir piedad-

El campo de batalla era una parte del bosque muy grande con árboles exageradamente grandes.

-Bien, bienvenido a tu tumba- le dijo con una cara de demencia

-Eres una molestia-

-Te odio, te odio como si no tuvieras idea eres la persona que más detesto-

-Por que- pregunto Neji

-Tu asesinaste a la persona más importante para mí y yo lo vengare a como de lugar- dijo con una cara de demencia

FIN CAPITULO 5

"KUNOICHIS BANDIDAS"

* * *

TRES DIAS SIN ESTUDIAR PERO POR FIN LO ACABE EL QUINTO CAPITULO, NO ME GUSTO MUCHO PERO YA NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN Y TENGAN PACIENCIA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA "VENGANZA, HISTORIA DE HERMANOS" Y PUEDE SER MUY CORTO (º-º) .

LAS PERSONAJES QUE SALEN SON NUEVAS CREADAS POR MI EN CADA CAPITULO REVELARAN SU PASADO.

LOS COMBATES TERMINARAN EN ESTE ORDEN:

HYUUGA NEJI VS. HANA

UZUMAKI NARUTO VS. KANA

ROCK LEE VS. YUSUMA

ABURAME SHINO VS. YUKI

NARA SHIKAMARU VS. YUMI

Y ESTE NO HA SIDO MI MEJOR CAPITULO POR QUE NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME CON TANTA PRESION DE EXAMENES.

ME PARECIO QUE EL NOMBRE DE "LAS KUNOICHI BANDIDAS" SONABA MUY ESTUPIDO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRO NOMBRE

BYE

ATTE SHIKA 2211

(DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR)


	6. Venganza, historia de hermanos

**ESTA ES EL CAPITULO 6 DE MI FANFIC.**

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEEN Y QUE DEJAN REVIEWS EN ESPECIAL A NEJI TOBI Y A MIYUKI- NEESAN.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y NUNCA LO SERAN**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO SE REVELA EL PASADO DE HANA QUE QUIERE VENGARSE DE NEJI.**

* * *

**-**Tu mataste a la persona más importante para mí y lo vengare a como de lugar-

Con estas palabras comenzó el combate, Hana saco dos kunais y comenzó a atacar a Neji, Neji respondió rápido al ataque.

-Giro divino- giro creando la defensa repeliendo a Hana

-Por que no dejas que te mate y punto- dijo Hana

-Por que no se de que estas hablando, yo no recuerdo haber matado a alguien- dijo Neji mirando a la chica, era casi de su estatura su vestimenta era una bata de color blanco, con un moño de color azul, amarrado de su cintura.

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria- unas pequeñas líneas en forma de vaina comenzaron a dibujarse en el rostro de la chica

-El sello maldito, pero aun no sé quien eres- dijo Neji desconcertado

-Esto sé esta volviendo muy peligroso- pensó el chico activando su Byakugan

-Aun no- pregunto Hana

La joven comenzó a temblar, de su bata comenzaron a salir dos brazos

-Espera, tienes algún parentesco con el chico araña de la aldea del sonido- pregunto Neji

-Kidomaru, era mi hermano pero tú lo asesinaste- le dijo con odio

-Debes saber que un ninja puede morir en las misiones-

-Eso no te daba derecho a matarlo-

-Ahora haré de esta tu ultima misión-dijo con una voz sarcástica y activando el sello en segunda fase, haciendo que el rostro de la joven se convirtiera en un rostro demoníaco con tres ojos.

Hana comenzó a atacar ahora con sus cuatro brazos, Neji retrocedía esquivando los ataques de la chica hasta que toco un árbol.

-Demonios, no puedo seguir esquivando los ataques, tengo atacar yo- pensó Neji

Neji lanzo dos kunais, los cuales acertaron en el pecho de la chica

-Sabes que eso no funcionara- dijo Hana quitándose los kunais que quedaron clavados en una plasta amarilla.

-Si lo sé pero esos kunais solo eran para distraerte- dijo Neji preparando su ataque

-Sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos- grito lanzándose sobre Hana

-Dos golpes divinos-

-Cuatro golpes-

-Ocho-

-Dieciséis-

-Treinta y dos-

-Sesenta y cuat... - algo lo detuvo

-Ya te dije que eso no funcionara-

Hana detuvo su mano y sonrió, Neji solo quedo impresionado ante tal acto.

-Lo vez soy mas fuerte que mi hermano, aparte eres muy débil - dijo Hana riendo

-Yo no soy débil-

-Tu no entiendes lo que es perder a alguien amado eres un debilucho que solo pelea para sí mismo-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Es la verdad solo eres un ambicioso y tonto ninja-

-Continuemos con la pelea- dijo Hana poniéndose en una posición extraña sus brazos estaban en forma de equis.

-Esto termina aquí- grito

-Mordida de viuda negra-grito de nuevo abalanzándose contra Neji y mordiéndolo

-Que hiciste- pregunto Neji que comenzó a sentir una punzada terrible en el cuello

-Solamente te paralicé para que no te muevas cuando té mate-

-Que- pregunto Neji

-Pero primero te contare una triste historia, dos niños fueron abandonados en una aldea por que nacieron con dos brazos extras y una marca en forma de araña en cada brazo, ellos sobrevivieron robando comida, luego el hermano mayor fue reclutado por un hombre, un hombre ambicioso les dio un poder inimaginable, el chico lo rehusó a menos que se le otorgara el mismo poder a su hermana menor, el hombre acepto los dos fueron puestos a prueba durante muchos años hasta que un día el hermano mayor se le fue dado un poder mas grande, otra vez intento que el poder se le diera a su hermana pero esta vez el hombre se negó, así que le dio en secreto el mismo poder a su hermana, cuando lo mandaban a una misión el se despedía de su hermana dándole un beso en la frente, hasta que un día se fue a una misión de la cual no volvería.

-Por que me cuentas esto- pregunto Neji jadeando

-Por que esta es mi historia y la de mi hermano- Hana comenzó a llorar mostrándole las marcas en forma de araña en sus brazos.

-Hermano por fin te podré vengar- Hana miro al cielo y sonrió

-No puedo morir aquí- pensó Neji

Hana comenzó a sacar un arco y una flecha de la misma sustancia amarilla

-Estos fueron el arco y la flecha que utilizo para darte el golpe final no es cierto, hasta tiene tu sangre en la punta, terminare esto- salto hacia la rama de un árbol para apuntar mejor.

-Aun no puedo morir aquí, no he invitado a salir a Tenten, no he demostrado que soy el mas fuerte de los Hyuuga, no he logrado unir a la familia principal y a la secundaria, no puedo morir aquí- Neji se repetía esto una y otra vez en su cabeza

-Listo para morir-

-No voy a morir aquí, no voy a morir aquí, no moriré aquí-pensó Neji

La flecha salió disparada hacia el pecho del chico, cuando hizo contacto comenzó a salpicar sangre.

-Lo hice- pensó buscando el cuerpo sin vida del chico

-No moriré aquí- grito Neji

-Como- se preguntaba Hana

-Observa bien- dijo Neji señalando la flecha que se había enterrado en su hombro

-Como te puedes mover, te inyecte un veneno muy poderoso- pregunto Hana

-Son mis ganas de vivir, las que me permiten moverme, no moriré hasta que cumpla todos mis sueños-

-Estupideces- dijo Hana sacando cuatro navajas

-Yo era como tu quería vengarme a como diera lugar de la familia principal hasta que encontré a alguien que me mostró que la venganza no era el camino- Neji recordaba su pelea contra Naruto

Hana comenzó a atacarlo con mucha ira.

-La ira y tu sed de venganza solo te están cegando abre los ojos-

-Nunca- grito Hana

-Neji la golpeaba con la técnica de su familia-

-No funciona conmigo-

Neji acerco su mano a la chica

-Explosión de chakra- grito Neji dejando salir una inmensa cantidad de chakra-

-Que- pregunto Hana, el sello maldito en segunda fase se libero, ella cayo de espaldas

-Acabas de perder- le dijo Neji

-Por que no me puedo mover-

-Por que sature tus conductos de chakra, creando una gran confusión en tu sistema nervioso-

-Esta bien mátame, me rindo-

-No lo haré, tienes que vivir una nueva vida, olvidarte de la venganza-

-Tienes que matarme, mi hermano estaría muy decepcionado si me viera así-

-Tu hermano esta muerto, no lo puedes cambiar- dijo Neji sentándose a su lado

-Tu no entiendes, mi hermano era todo lo que tenía- la muchacha comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Claro que te entiendo, eres como yo, puedes comenzar una vida nueva- Neji dijo sonriéndole

Hana se sonrojo

-No puedo seguir tratando de vengarme, tratare de reconstruir mi vida, espero encontrar a alguien- dijo mirando al cielo, formando a su hermano

-Lo siento hermano parece que no podré continuar con mi venganza-

(retrospectiva)

(Kidomaru robando comida y se la lleva a su hermana)

-Toma, come- una sombra los tapa

-Hola niños, parece que necesitan ayuda- era un hombre alto con piel de color gris

-Que quiere- pregunto el niño

-No es lo que yo quiero, es lo que ustedes quieren, parece que ustedes necesitan poder-

-Y usted nos dará poder- pregunto Kidomaru

-Solo le puedo dar poder a uno de ustedes-

-Si no nos da poder a los dos no lo aceptamos-

-Esta bien- mordió a los dos niños y se los llevo a su guarida

(otra retrospectiva)

( Hana y su hermano entrenando)

-Hermano algún día nos vengaremos verdad-

-Claro tu solo confía que algún día la gente que nos desprecio la pagara caro- y le sonrió a su hermana

Una sombra apareció, era Kabuto

-Kidomaru-san, Orochimaru-sama te necesita-

-Esta bien, nos vemos hermana- se despidió

Kidomaru regreso al día siguiente muy agotado

-Que te paso hermano-pregunto Hana

-Me acaban de dar un poder inimaginable hermana-

-Pero lamentablemente no te lo puede dar a ti-

-No importa hermano, mientras tu estés a mi lado seré invencible-

Los hermanos se abrazaron

(fin de retrospectiva)

-Lo siento hermano no podré acabar con mi venganza-

Mientras tanto en la torre central.

-Parece que Hana a perdido Temari-

-No importa no podrán con las demás-

En la parte Este del bosque.

-Bien este será el lugar del combate- dijo con voz fría un joven alta de cabellos largos y ojos plateados, vestía ropa de color negro.

-Esta bien comencemos con el combate, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y voy a derrotarte, créelo, cual es tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es experimento numero 526, Katana de la aldea del sonido y no creo que me derrotes-

FIN DE CAPITULO 6

"VENGANZA, HISTORIA DE HERMANOS"

* * *

ALLI ESTA LO ACABE CREO QUE YA A NADIE LE GUSTO MI FIC, BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A MIYUKI-SAN Y A NEJI TOBI Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO 7 SE VA A LLAMAR "LA CHICA CON PERSONALIDAD FILOSA"

DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR LOS NECESITO PARA MEJORAR.

LA CHICA QUE APARECE AL FINAL NO ES UN ROBOT, SU PASADO SERA REVELADO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

BYE DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LOS QUE LO LEEN.


	7. La chica con actitud filosa

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 7 DE MI FIC Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ (-)**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERO AUN ASI ESTOY MUY FELIZ**

**GRACIAS A MANANILLA Y A ALEXA HIWATARI POR SUS CONSEJOS**

-Mi nombre es experimento 526, Katana de la aldea del sonido y no creo que me derrotes- dijo fríamente la chica con unos ojos asesinos

El lugar de la pelea era un pedazo de bosque, los árboles no eran muy altos y el sol entraba por ellos.

-Experimento- pregunto Naruto exaltado, observándola sus ropas eran negras, usaba una bata color negro con un listón negro atado, sus ojos eran de un color plata intenso.

-Así es soy un arma que solo sirve para destruir- continuo con el tono frió

-Me das miedo pero de todas formas te voy a derrotar- dijo Naruto con tono de seguridad

La chica había desaparecido

-Pareces muy confiado- dijo la chica que había aparecido detrás de el y ahora lo amenazaba con un kunai

-Ja- Naruto sonrió

-De que te burlas estas a punto de morir-

-No tu acabas de caer en mi trampa- el Naruto se desvaneció

Cuatro Narutos saltaron hacia la chica lanzándole kunais

-Que demonios, clones- pensó la chica que había sudado de la sorpresa

-Bien esto termina aquí, técnica de duplicación masiva de sombras- grito Naruto cientos de Narutos aparecieron.

-Bien ataquen-grito Naruto

Los Narutos se abalanzaron contra la chica pero uno a uno iban desapareciendo

-Como lo hizo, es demasiado rápida, no ni siquiera se movió, pero como lo hizo- se preguntaba Naruto

-Eso no funcionara conmigo- dijo en tono burlón

-Como hiciste eso- pregunto Naruto

-No te lo di...- no había terminado cuando cuatro kunais salieron disparadas hacia su pecho

-Por fin le gane- pensó Naruto

La chica se levanto y comenzó a reírse

-Como- se pregunto Naruto muy inquieto

Uno a uno los kunais comenzaban a caer al piso

-Como te atreves- dijo la chica quitándose los kunais

-Por que no sangras- pregunto Naruto alterado

-Por que soy un arma, las armas no sangran-

-Esta bien este será el último ataque, pensó Naruto, técnica de clonación de sombras- un clon apareció creando una esfera.

El chico se lanzo contra la joven con la esfera en las manos

-Rasengan-

La chica recibió el ataque pero detuvo el brazo de Naruto al momento del impacto.

-Como es posible, que lo hayas recibido sin tener daño alguno-

-Por que soy más fuerte que tú- dijo la muchacha riendo

-Rasengan- un segundo Naruto salio por detrás de la chica impactando el ataque en la espalda de la chica

-Caíste- dijo el Naruto que sostenía la chica desapareciendo

-Como te atreves- pregunto con ira la chica con una mirada azotadora

-Esta bien basta de juegos- continuo la joven mas tranquila

La chica comenzó a atacar furiosa a Naruto, sus golpes eran rápidos, muy ligeros, pero solo rozaban a Naruto

-Por que no atacas de verdad- pregunto Naruto haciendo que la ira de la joven creciera más

La chica comenzó a atacar más rápido.

-Termine- dijo calmada

-Que, pero si ese ataque ni me toco... ahh- grito Naruto con un dolor que lo estremecía

Del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brotar sangre y a aparecer cortadas

-Un arma nunca falla- dijo la chica limpiando la sangre de sus brazos

-Como es posible que no sufras daños- dijo Naruto tratando de detener el dolor

-Esta bien te lo diré, ya que pronto morirás desangrado- dijo levantando una de sus mangas dejando ver una cicatriz de una forma horrible

-Este es mi poder- de la cicatriz comenzó a salir una navaja

-Como- pregunto Naruto continuando con el dolor punzante

-Soy un experimento, me utilizaron durante catorce años, para crear un arma- la chica comenzó a narrar su historia.

-Yo vivía en una tranquila aldea, mis padres eran ninjas, yo era muy feliz hasta que un día un hombre, un solo hombre, destruyo mi aldea entera, mis padres murieron tratando de defenderme pero...- la joven se detuvo y comenzó a llorar

-Pero que, que les paso a tus padres- pregunto Naruto que comenzaba a sentir el chakra del zorro que habitaba dentro de el, que curaba sus heridas

-Ellos murieron, aquel hombre, nunca olvidare su rostro era de color gris sus ojos se asemejaban a los de una serpiente-

-Orochimaru- Naruto interrumpió

-Lo conoces- pregunto la chica

-Si es un enemigo mió-

-El me llevo a su laboratorio y comenzó ha experimentar conmigo y encerró dentro de mi una bestia muy violenta, me dijo que yo sería una de sus armas mas importantes, hace dos años me dijo que ya no era necesaria y me dejo libre pero, no puedo tocar a nadie, ya que la bestia libera unas navajas y corto todo, nunca he tenido un amigo-

-Y tus compañeras de equipo que pasa con ellas- pregunto Naruto poniéndose de pie

-Tu mismo lo dijiste mis compañeras- dijo la chica aun llorando

-Estoy seguro de que sienten afecto hacia ti- dijo Naruto recordando como era el cuando era niño

-Eso es lo que me fastidia de las personas siempre mencionan amigos o familiares-

-Piénsalo debes tener a alguien- dijo Naruto que intentaba reponerse de las heridas

-Bueno en mi equipo hay dos personas que comparten conmigo algunos momentos, Hana y Yusumi, quien fue la que me puso un nombre- dijo recordando

(Retrospectiva)

-Seremos compañeros de equipo, cual es tu nombre- pregunto alegremente una chica muy alegre

-No tengo nombre me dicen experimento 256 katana-

-No me gusta desde ahora serás Kanako o mejor Kana si eso es Kana- dijo alegremente brincando alrededor de la chica

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas Kana- dijo Yusumi

-Eres una tonta- dijo enojada Kana

(Fin de retrospectiva)

(Inicio de otra retrospectiva)

-Hola mi nombre es Hanaichi pero me dicen Hana- dijo a Kana mientras observaba las estrellas

-Hola mi nombre es Kana- dijo la chica mientras seguía contemplando las estrellas

-Que estas observando- pregunto Hana con tono de curiosidad

-Estoy buscando una estrella que me de felicidad- dijo Kana mirando hacia las estrellas

-Por que- pregunto de nuevo

-En mi vieja aldea nos contaban una historia, que cuando nacíamos las estrellas estaban allá arriba para hacernos felices, para que no estuviéramos tristes y que teníamos que encontrar a una estrella que nos hiciera más felices que las otras- dijo Kana

-Linda historia, quieres- dijo Hana extendiendo su brazo con una manzana

-Gracias-

(Fin de retrospectiva)

-Esta bien, lo ves tienes dos amigas-

-Si tienes razon, me rindo-

-Que así nada mas- exclamo Naruto con sorpresa-

-Si-

De pronto la chica comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura negra.

-No puedes rendirte así- se escucho una voz macabra que salía de la joven

-Corre Naruto, no puedes quedarte aquí te matara- dijo la voz de Kana de nuevo

-Que te pasa- pregunto Naruto preocupado

-No puedo controlarlo, la bestia esta punto de salir- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo con su voz

-Hola mi nombre es Kkusu, la bestia fénix que vive en el cuerpo de esta chica, fui encerrado dentro del cuerpo de esta chica, mi cuerpo fue modificado para hacerme un ave de hierro- los ojos plateados de la chica se cubrieron de un color rojo dejando solo siete puntos plateados alrededor de la pupila

-¿Que?, deja a Kana en paz- grito Naruto alterado su pelo estaba manchado de sangre igual que su rostro

-Por que debería hacerlo, yo le estoy dando un poder inimaginable ella solo me esta prestando un cuerpo, pero aun sigo encerrado, tu llevaste su corazón al limite dejándome un punto débil en ella para escapar, muchas gracias- dijo con tono sarcástico

-Como te atreves a usarla de ese modo- dijo Naruto comenzando a sacar su chakra del zorro de nueve colas

-Bien esto se pondrá interesante, mejor me preparo- dijo de nuevo el demonio

-Mas te vale que dejes a Kana en paz- grito Naruto esta vez con el tono del zorro (cuando esta posesionado por el zorro)

-Olvídalo- el demonio comenzó a reírse

-Esta bien te controlare a la fuerza- dijo Naruto con ira

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a moverse, de sus brazos comenzaron a salir dos grandes navajas con picos.

Naruto comenzó a crear otro rasengan

-Ese ataque es demasiado débil, niño-

El demonio comenzó a atacarlo, sus navajas iban a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, Naruto tuvo que interrumpir la creación del rasengan por culpa de la presicion que tenia las navajas.

-Que paso, por que estas tan asustado niño- dijo mirando el rostro pálido de Naruto

-Esto necesitara mas poder- dijo Naruto haciendo algunos sellos de mano.

-Liberación de la segunda cola- Naruto comenzó a sentir que un poder fluía, del aura anaranjada comenzó a brotar una segunda cola

-Parece que tu también tienes un monstruo dentro de ti, esto se esta poniendo interesante- dijo con un tono malicioso

-Libera a mi amiga-

-Tu amiga tienes, poco tiempo que la conoces y le dices tu amiga, eres muy gracioso- comenzó a reírse del joven

-Yo te lo advertí- Naruto rugió lanzándose contra el

-Niño tonto- dijo atacándolo con una de sus espadas

-Eso ya no funciona- dijo Naruto con tono decidido

-Olvidaste que tengo dos- dijo lanzando la segunda navaja hacia el

Naruto la detuvo con una mano

-Deja a mi amiga en paz- dijo esto rompiendo la espada con las manos

-Como- pregunto sorprendido

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, deja a mi amiga en paz-

El demonio retrocedió

-Bien te terminare aquí- dijo el demonio encorvándose, de la espalda de Kana comenzaron a salir alas creadas por navajas, parecían muy frágiles, brillaban con un resplandor plateado

-Quieres decir que esa es tu ultimo recurso- pregunto Naruto burlándose

-No creas que por parecer frágiles son débiles-

Sus alas comenzaron a desprenderse

-Ataque de plumas de fénix-

Todas las partes comenzaron a atacar a Naruto, Naruto las esquivaba rápidamente

-Fallaste-

-Quien dijo que te estaba apuntando a ti-

Naruto volteo hacia atrás, vio casi medio bosque destruido por las cuchillas.

-Para que hiciste eso- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

-Para que no puedas esconderte y para realizar el ultimo ataque-

Las cuchillas comenzaron a regresar hacia el y cuando llegaron comenzó a prenderse en fuego, con un salto se elevo hacia los cielos y comenzó a buscar a Naruto.

-Muere con este ataque, vuelo cortante de fénix- con este ataque se abalanzo contra Naruto

Naruto comenzó crear otro rasengan, pero el ataque de aquel monstruo era demasiado rápido, Naruto fue alcanzado por el ataque, una gran fuente de sangre exploto del costado del chico

-Parece que no era tan fuerte- rió el monstruo

-Por que no dejas en paz a mi amiga- dijo Naruto con muy pocas energías

-Lo único que estas haciendo al decir amiga es confundir mas su corazón, haciéndome mas fuerte, tonto; pero me sorprende mucho que aun sigas vivo, dejare que te desangres- rió de nuevo la bestia

-Esta bien, tu eres mucho mas tonto que yo, acabas de decirme tu punto débil- Naruto rió y de el comenzó a aparecer de nuevo el aura anaranjada esta vez con cuatro colas.

-Bueno parece que aun puedes pelear, pero acabas de perder mucha sangre, puede que tengas mucho chakra pero tu cuerpo ya no resiste o me equivoco- rió el monstruo

-Cállate y lánzame tu mejor ataque- dijo Naruto limpiándose la sangre de su rostro y creando un nuevo rasengan esta vez el rasengan despedía una gran cantidad de chakra.

Los dos se lanzaron uno contra otro, el rasengan alcanzo a la bestia lanzándola muy hacia arriba.

-No es suficiente para derrotarme niño tonto- grito regresando en picada hacia Naruto

Naruto había quedado en una posición que lo dejaba muy vulnerable, estaba completamente abierto al ataque.

-Vuelo cortante de fénix-

Naruto fue alcanzado por el ataque pero esta vez atrapo a la bestia entre sus manos.

-Kana se que aun estas ahí, trata de controlar a esta bestia, tu eres mi amiga, comprendo tu dolor, ahora controla a esta bestia- dijo Naruto a la bestia que estaba posesionando el cuerpo de su amiga

Naruto se desplomo, una marca en forma de equis estaba manchada con sangre en su cuerpo

La bestia comenzó a retorcerse, sentía una gran punzada, Kana estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Naruto, por mi culpa estas muerto- dijo Kana llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amigo

-No te preocupes no estoy muerto, pero tu cuerpo me esta cortando- dijo Naruto

Kana se sorprendió y continúo llorando esta vez por felicidad

-Kana puedes quitarme la pulsera que tengo en el brazo izquierdo no quiero que se manche de sangre, es muy especial para mi- dijo Naruto escupiendo sangre

Kana obedeció, se quedo observándola fijamente; del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a salir humo, el zorro estaba curando a Naruto

-Por que es tan importante para ti- pregunto Kana

-Me la regalo la persona mas importante para mi- dijo Naruto que estaba sintiendo una punzada muy grande por la curación

-Naruto alguna vez has visto las estrellas- pregunto Kana

-Si muchas veces- dijo el rubio limpiándose la sangre de su rostro

-Tienes alguna estrella que te haga muy feliz-

-Nunca había pensado de esa forma, pero creo que mis amigos son las estrellas que me hacen feliz- dijo mirando al cielo formando a sus amigos.

-Y tú, tienes alguna estrella- pregunto Naruto

-Si mi estrella es mi mejor amigo-

Naruto le sonrió.

Mientras tanto en la torre central.

-Parece que también han derrotado a Kana no crees Chouji-

-Temari no se por que permitiste que realizaran un torneo-

-No te preocupes de todas maneras Shikamaru perderá a la persona mas valiosa para el-

-Tienes razón-

En la parte oeste del bosque, en un lugar con un rió y una cascada se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre Rock Lee y la chica alegre Yusumi

-Eres fuerte, señorita Yusumi- dijo el chico jadeando

-Tu también, no me digas señorita simplemente dime Yusumi-

Rock Lee pateo a Yusumi, ella simplemente detuvo su patada con su mano, algo rugió.

-Lo siento, fue mi estomago- dijo la chica sobandose el estomago

A Rock Lee le salio una gota de sudor.

-Oye no quieres desayunar conmigo, aquí hay un paisaje genial e hice un almuerzo muy grande-

A Rock Lee se le salieron tres gotas de sudor

-Esta bien Gai sensei dice que no debo rechazar una invitación de una chica-

La chica sonrió y se fue brincando hacia una parte en frente de la cascada.

-Que chica tan rara- pensó Rock Lee que iba caminando hacia la cascada, estaba tan distraído que se tropezó con una piedra

-Ten mas cuidado- dijo la chica que lo detuvo de caer

-Como hiciste eso- pregunto sorprendido

-Hacer que- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Recorriste casi 15 metros en 1 segundo-

-Ah eso, simplemente soy muy rápida-

-Que chica tan rara- pensó de nuevo Lee

TERMINE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO LO SIENTO SI LOS ABURRI CON TANTO ROLLO PERO NO SE COMO EXPLICAR MIS IDEAS.

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A MANANILLA Y A ALEXA HIWATARI POR SUS CONSEJOS, VOY A VER SI PUEDO TOMAR LA IDEA DE ALEXA PARA OTRO CAPITULO.**

**NO TENGO NOMBRE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y CREO QUE VOY A TARDAR ALGO EN PONER EL QUE SIGUE POR QUE TENGO UN TORNEO Y TENGO QUE ENTRENAR.**

**BYE**

**SHIKA 2211**


End file.
